1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to caution signs and more importantly, to caution signs which are placed at the location of wet floors to advise individuals to exercise caution in the area to so as not to slip and fall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The inventors are only aware of the standard commercial wet floor caution sign which is shown in FIG. 1. Traditionally, the standard commercial wet floor caution sign is essentially a hinged apparatus 200 which consists of a first panel 210 and a second panel 220 which are retained together at their apex 230 by a hinge mechanism 240. The sign can be folded flat when not in use and when in use, the sign is opened up so that it is a generally upside down V-shaped structure as illustrated in FIG. 1 where the base of the sign base 210A and 220A rest against the floor 250. The sign has warnings on it such as “WET FLOOR” or “EXERCISE CAUTION AS FLOOR HAS RECENTLY BEEN MOPPED” or other comparable words to advise a pedestrian that the area where the sign has been placed has been recently mopped and is therefore wet and the pedestrian should avoid walking on that area or alternatively, walk very carefully so as to not slip and fall.
A further limitation of the wet floor caution sign is that there really is no room for advertising any products. Although each panel of the prior art has two sides, only the two outward facing sides of each panel is visible to pedestrians, and because these two outward facing panels necessarily facing opposite directions, there is no room for anything other than advising caution in each direction. There is a significant need for an improved caution sign which can utilize the interior and exterior facing panels of the sign.
An additional disadvantage is that the current upside-down V structure of the caution signs requires very careful placement of the sign, and very careful monitoring of the sign, so that it doesn't collapse and fall down flat on the ground creating further hazards or risks to pedestrians, children, or the workers who place such signs. The prior art is very sensitive and can fall down for a variety of reasons, including the vibrations of the floor caused by outside traffic, air conditioners, and the like, causing the sign to lose its grip and thus fall, the sign generally unable to prevent itself from slipping and sliding on the wet floor, and a pedestrian striding by the sign can cause the prior art caution signs to slip and fall. There is a significant need for an improved caution sign which is less frail and less sensitive to falling.
The prior art has an additional disadvantage in that it only has two legs to support and stabilize the sign. There is a significant need for an improved caution sign which has more legs and more stability. There is also a significant need for an improved caution sign which is not free to flop open and closed.
There is a significant need for an improved wet floor caution sign which has more panels on which advertising can be placed as well as more panels to caution pedestrians of the wet floor.